1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module and a method for fabricating the same, and in particular, to a camera module with a capability for wide lens focal length variations and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional camera module is fabricated by laminating optical lenses on a substrate having optical devices thereon by normal spacers, and then the substrate laminated with the lenses is diced and divided into several individual camera module units. The optical lenses of the conventional camera module usually have focal length variations due to fabrication process variations. Therefore, the resulting camera module using the optical lens having the focal length variations may have image fuzziness or distortion problems because the optical lens is not able to focus directly on the optical device. Accordingly, the conventional focal length compensation method changes a height of the normal spacer to improve the aforementioned problems. However, the total length of the resulting camera module is also changed, thereby affecting the optical performance and reliability thereof.
A novel camera module with a capability for wide lens focal length variations and a method for fabricating the same are desired.